The Keeper
"Welcome to the Pilgrim's Rest, traveler. I am the Keeper, as they call me". :–The Keeper The Keeper was the innkeeper of Pilgrim's Rest Inn. As it was located in the sickly Great Southern Forest on Lord Yun's land, the Keeper and its residents suffered from attacks by ghosts and a fox spirit, named the Forest Shadow. Because of these problems no one new had entered the inn in months, excluding Henpecked Hou who was appointed as shop keeper. The Keeper sent out a single Inn messenger to Tien's Landing in hopes of him bringing help and food, even though all other messengers sent out into the forest had never returned. Despite the bleak conditions surrounding the inn, the Keeper refused to evacuate the residents. He felt that the inn provided safety, as neither ghosts or the Forest Shadow had come within its walls and that the paths leading away from the inn were too dangerous. :"With the forest in this state, how have you been surviving?" :"Surviving? Simple. You can still find meat if you know where to look, and is meat not the heart of any good dish?" :–The Player and the Keeper Fortunately, the Keeper had seen early on that the sick trees and ghosts would make it difficult to find food so the inn had been prepared by stocked with supplies. Over many years the Keeper had collected a half year's worth of taxes in silver, as it was difficult for the had collected taxes as far away as in the Great Southern Forest. As the inn was part of Lord Yun's property, the Keeper paid a "tribute" to the Yun family which he resented. Solution for the Forest Shadow :"We are... not like her and thus Forest Shadow hates us. There is no reason to a mad fox, no reason you would understand. Perhaps the ghosts have driven her mad or maybe it is her rage that changed the trees. The only way to be sure is to stop her". :–The Keeper Because the Forest Shadow had become such a problem for the inn, the Keeper developed a plan to deal with her. :"Whatever the ritual does, if it reaches the Forest Shadow then we must take the opportunity to destroy her once and for all." :–The Keeper One of the inn residents overheard one of Lord Yun's hunters, Spear Catches Leaf, explaining a ritual to Black Whirlwind which would allow the hunter to reach the Forest Shadow. To stop the ceremony from being performed, the Keeper had the main ritual crystal stolen from the Forest Shadow's temple. He then kept it in the Inn for safekeeping. Though the Keeper had the resources to kill the Forest Shadow himself, he did not have the skill to do so. He waited until he could find a warrior of great skill who could be trusted. When the Player came to the inn, he/she was attacked by several ghosts in the courtyard. The Keeper witnessed this battle and recognized the Player's skill. Innkeeper's Proposition :"This so-called guardian of the forest must be behind what is happening here. She sickens the trees and summons the ghosts. There can be no other way. The Forest Shadow must die... to save us and cure this forest". :–The Keeper If the Player came from the temple and had spoke with Spear Catches Leaf about the missing crystal the Keeper would admit to taking the crystal. He offers the Player all the silver he has collected for the death of the Forest Shadow. Deal or No Deal If the Player agreed to the proposition, even if lying, the Keeper gave the Player the temple crystal. If the Player refused the proposition, the Keeper and the Inn residents revealed their true nature (see below) and attacked the player. True Allegiance :"Gaze upon our forms and bask in our glory! You should be honored to see the true strength of the cannibals!" :"We are perfection! Servants of the Mother, an ancient demon of great strength! She has taught us to eat the flesh of humans and our bodies have grown strong as a result!" :–The Keeper Empowered by the ghosts rage, a demon called the Mother had the strength to reach through her Forest Shadow imposed prison and contact the Keeper. The Keeper learned the ways of cannibalism from the Mother and became her first servant. Though the transformation process to cannibal left his body hunch backed and generally changed, the Keeper considered it no curse but a beautification of power. He spread the Mother's teachings to those in the inn, taking those who would not convert into caves below the inn for food. The single person the Keeper spared was Henpecked Hou, whom was left untouched to seem "normal". As the Forest Shadow had the Mother imprisoned, the Keeper desired to kill the fox spirit in order to free his master completely. The Forest Shadow could recognize the cannibals on sight, which made it impossible for them to launch a surprise attack. Found Out :"You will help us with the Forest Shadow or you will die!" :"I'm having trouble feeling threatened by a group of freaks". :–The Keeper and the Player Clues from a Cook :"Ask Innkeeper about the twisted servants of the Mother. See how he reacts to that!" :–Henpecked Hou If the Player learned about the Mother from Henpecked Hou, the Player was able to confront the Keeper. The Keeper revealed his true identity and his alliance with the Mother. He explained to the Player that the Forest Shadow was keeping the Mother from regaining her full power and demanded that the Forest Shadow is killed in exchange for his/her life. Rising Anger If the Player at any time refused the Keeper's deal or officially sided with the Forest Shadow by not killing her when going to heaven, the Keeper revealed his true form and attacked the Player. Fate If the Player killed the Forest Shadow and took the Keeper's money: :The Keeper and his cannibal brethren flourished in the Great Southern Forest with their freed master. If the Player sides with the Forest Shadow or decides to kill the cannibals at any time: :The Keeper was slain with his comrades. Trivia Voiced by Armin Shimerman who also voiced Emperor Sun Hai and Abbot Song. Category:Jade Empire Category:People Category:Great Southern Forest